Toujours ensemble
by Floramagic
Summary: Toujours ensemble... C'était notre devise. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Et tout ça, à cause de moi.


**_Toujours ensemble._**

* * *

><p><em>Toujours ensemble.<em> Telle était notre devise. Voilà ce qui nous a guidé pendant toutes ces quêtes dangereuses, voilà ce qui nous était de plus précieux. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Si seulement tu étais encore là, avec moi ! On aurait pu se battre encore à deux. Deux face au monde entier, s'il le faut. Toujours ensemble. On se l'était promis. Mais au final, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Tu savais que je t'aimais. Tu le savais, comme je savais que toi-même tu m'aimais. Ce jeu entre nous, c'était un peu ce qui nous poussait à survivre, à combattre, quoiqu'il se passe. Mais pourquoi nous n'avons pas profité de cet amour réciproque avant tout ça ? Si seulement tu étais encore là, avec moi, peut-être aurions-nous pu gouter à cet amour. _Toujours ensemble._

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas là, avec moi. Tu es loin désormais. Trop loin pour que je t'atteigne, trop loin pour que tu reviennes. C'est fini. Qui aurait pu deviner que notre réussite, notre but, nous mènerait à notre perte ? Pas grand monde.  
>Au fil de mes pensées le ciel s'assombrissait. J'étais restée planté devant cette fenêtre depuis des heures, à penser à toi. À nous. Tu sais, j'ai songé à toutes les possibilités, mais rien d'autre ne me parait mieux. Si je dois le faire, autant réussir ma mort. Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que je vivrai sans toi, si ? Et bien, tu t'es complètement loupé. Une mort courte, simple, sans douleur, ce serait le mieux, c'était certain. <em>Toujours ensemble.<em>

Mais enfin Percy ! Pourquoi tu es partis là-bas sans moi ? Pourquoi ! Tu savais que c'était dangereux ! On se l'était promis... Toujours ensemble. Toujours... Tu m'as trahis, et tu le sais. L'as-tu fait pour t'épargner ma compagnie ? Ou pour m'éviter un combat ? Voilà des questions sans réponses, à jamais. Mais moi Percy, je ne te trahirais pas. Je t'en fais la promesse._ Toujours ensemble._

J'ai sorti mon poignard. Je l'ai serré dans ma main. Un seul geste et tout se finit. Un seul geste, et je te rejoins. Rien qu'un petit mouvement. En serais-je simplement capable ? Oui, pour toi, je le ferais. Tu as toujours été toute ma vie, ne crois pas que cela va cesser comme ça. Je t'aimerai pour toujours. Et tu le savais. Mais tu n'en as pas tenu compte, tu t'es simplement jeté dans la gueule du loup. J'ai encore du mal à croire à ta mort. Tu étais si puissant ! Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir, à moins d'être vraiment à bout de force, et pour le peu de temps qu'a duré le combat, je suis sure que tu aurais dû survivre. Mais non. Tu as choisi la facilité. Tu es mort.

Dans un soudain élan, le poignard s'est abattu sur ma poitrine. Pile sur mon cœur. Pour un dernier tir, j'ai bien visé. Comme toujours. Maintenant, je te rejoins. Je tiens ma promesse, et je suis notre devise. Comme avant. Le sang coulait, la douleur montait. Mais ce qui m'importait là, c'était toi. Tu étais mort en quelques minutes de combat, voyons si j'arriverai à tenir plus... Non, c'était mal parti. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol de mon bungalow. J'ai entendu des acclamations dehors. Une porte s'ouvrir. Malcolm criait comme jamais.

Quoi, il a déjà vu des morts, non ? Oui, mais des personnes mortes en héros. Moi, j'ai été égoïste en pensant qu'à moi. Mais après tous, c'est ma vie. _« ANNABETH ! BON SANG ANNABETH ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »_ Ça c'est Malcolm qui cris. J'ai pu, avec mes dernières forces, tourner la tête vers lui. Les larmes me coulaient sur les joues. La douleur était intenable. J'ai froid. J'ai très froid. Je sens mes forces me quitter, et le froid me dominer. Ma route jusqu'à l'enfer venait de débuter. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer aucun son. Ma vision se trouble.

_Non..._

Non.

Non !

**NON !**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte quelques secondes avant ça ? Pourquoi ai-je du voir ça ? NON ! Ce que je suis idiote... Si seulement j'avais su quelques minutes avant que je fasse ce geste ! Mais c'était trop tard. Je mourrai. Oui, je venais d'apercevoir, avant que ma vision disparaisse, Percy arriver en courant. Comment a-t-il pu survivre ? Une question sans réponse, à jamais. J'ai eu le temps de lire sur ses lèvres mon prénom. Bien que je ne voie, ni entendais plus rien, j'ai murmuraient quelques mots. J'espère juste qu'il les a entendus... Quelques mots simples, mais fort. _« Je t'aime Percy. »_

Je sentis une douce chaleur, sur l'emplacement où, je crois, se trouve mes lèvres. Ainsi qu'une autre douce chaleur là où mon poignard m'a frappé. Percy venait de m'embrasser. Et à ce moment j'ai réalisé... Il ne m'avait jamais trahi. C'est moi qui viens de le faire. Je viens de casser notre devise. _Toujours ensemble._ Je viens de l'inverser. _Jamais ensemble._ Non... Percy je suis si désolée ! Si seulement j'avais su à temps... Je suis partie sans toi, et toi, tu es resté pour moi. Mais je n'étais plus là. Je suis si désolée ! Percy... Je t'aime. Je m'excuse. Mais s'il teplaît, ne respecte plus notre devise. Je refuse que tu meures. Je m'excuse, je t'aime... Plus que tout. Plus que ma vie... Tu en as la preuve.

_Jamais ensemble._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oui, je sais c'est bof bof... OK, pire que bof bof, c'est nul. T.T<br>Mais bon, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je l'ai écrite il y a un moment,  
>et depuis je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une fiction. (Toujours pas publié d'ailleurs...)<br>Bref, tout ça pour vous dire désolée pour mon absence d'OS..._**

**_Une petite review pour me redonner du courage ? Non ? Bon, j'aurais essayé..._**


End file.
